


a break from revision

by tennantively (timeywimey10)



Series: Mr and Dr Tennant [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimey10/pseuds/tennantively
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty smut between David/OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a break from revision

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies, this is my first fanfic of the sort.. enjoy xx

Gail is sitting on the table, vivid revision notes and cards spread around her, her hair in a messy bun as she works furiously. David, hidden behind the mountain of books is reading a new script, twiddling a pencil as he silently recites the words on the page. He looks at her every so often, dark tendrils framing her face of intense concentration, lips pursed and brow furrowed. 

"Gail, love, do you want anything," says David.

"No, no, I'm fine David," mutters Gail, working away relentlessly.

"Love, you've been working for six hours straight, you need a break," says David, walking towards the other end of the table.

"My finals are in a few weeks, David, don't worry about me, you go out, I'll be fine, honestly," replies Gail, still not even glancing at him.

David, standing behind Gail, places his hands on her shoulders, pressing gently.

"Take a break Gail, you're going to burn yourself out, this isn't healthy, love," David says, in his delectable brogue, as his hands trail up her shoulders, massaging them. He moves his hands down her arms, pressing, and undulating until he reaches her hands. 

Here, he gently removes the pen, places it on the table, and proceeds to interlink their fingers. 

Kissing her neck softly, he says "You're so hard working, love". His soft lips traverse a path up her neck, pausing at her pulse point. He strokes his nose against it, inhaling the sweet fragrance from her perfume. 

Gail, her eyes closed, mutters, "Darling that's my carotid artery". 

David laughs, and brings their interlinked arms close to her chest, nuzzling into her neck, "You've been revising hard then," he says," My future doctor". 

She moves their hands onto her lap, laughing. "You are so incorrigible," she says, smiling.

"Such sass," says David, as he swiftly moves around, now in front of her. "You. Are. So. Snarky." he says, punctuating each word by moving his hands up her arms, moving her closer to him. She laughs, throwing her head back, humouring at the awkward position they end up in. He, kneeling on the floor, and she, half on the chair, half pressing against his thighs. 

"You are so smooth David, how have you not smoothed your smooth self into getting a BAFTA yet?" she says, with a dark smile, holding his hands close to her heart as if to mock him. 

"Well," he says, quickly twisting, trapping her beneath him, "My incredibly smooth skills are better spent elsewhere".

He untangles his hands, and proceeds to move them over her clothed heaving bosom. Here, he trails the back of his hand across the smooth cotton fabric, feeling her shuddering underneath, becoming more sensitized and aroused. "David," she whispers, her legs moving, her hand clutching his other firmly. 

"I love you so much Gail," he whispers, moving his lips down her neck, his warm breath tingling her tender skin. 

"And I'm so proud of you," he continues, his hand moving to unbutton her shirt. His lips walk the path once covered by her shirt, leaving goosebumps in their aftermath, soft moans of encouragement coming from her mouth. 

The white shirt curtains around her stomach, exposing it, and her navy blue bra. He eases the shirt off her shoulders, his strong legs pinning her, then continues his decadent onslaught. 

"I couldn't have done it alone Dave," she says, moving her hands to cup his face, "You were there for me, always," she says, pressing her lips against hand. 

He strokes loose tendrils away from her face, pulls her close, and presses his lips against hers. He feels the softness of them, the fullness against his own, as they move together, in sync. She opens her lips more, pulling his between, sucking, and teasing until he cannot take any more. His hands move into her hair, his lips fight for control, battling hers, a once gentle kiss becoming more desperate, needier. He teases her lips furiously, his tongue probing her mouth, his hands tangling in her hair. Her messy bun gives way to the onslaught, coming undone, her hair encircles her face, as his hand burrows in it. 

They break for air, faces flushed and close to each other. "Your pupils are dilated," she says, tilting her face to look at him, trailing a lone finger over his eyelid. "And your pulse is racing," she whispers, kissing the inside of his wrist. She moves her hand down his chest, over his belt buckle, to the top of his trousers, "And-" she whispers, looking into his eyes, smiling. 

"Gail, love," he starts, rubbing his nose in the valley between her breasts. "Don't try to diagnose me," he says, his hands swiftly undoing her bra, and chucking her them and her shirt across the room. 

She squeals, practically ripping his t-shirt off, sending the strips flying. 

"Oi!" he cries, half laughing, half trying to be serious, "You are so dead".

He proceeds to unbutton her jeans, pulling them off in one quick move, catching her by surprise, again. 

She retaliates, by rapidly unbuckling his belt, pulling off the beige chinos, and black boxers in tow. 

“Who’s laughing now,” she says, poking his nose, chuckling. 

“Dr Tennant, you are such a minx,” says David, his hands cupping her breasts, massaging them softly. 

“Watch it Scottie,” says Gail, “I’m neither of those, yet”. 

David trails kisses upwards from her bellybutton; light, feathery things he knows she loves. His hands, moulding around her soft breasts, a finger flicking across, pebbling her dusky nipples. Her soft moans continue to transgress the silence, as his hands continue to tease her, bring her closer to the brink. 

“Just you wait, Dr Tennant,” says David, kissing her firmly again, his hands squeezing her bosom, “You’re going to be both of those very soon,” his dulcet brogue, trembling and teasing her senses even more so.

Growing needier by the second, Gail moves her hands down David’s chest, feeling the sprinkling of soft hair underneath, briefly prodding his bellybutton, until she reaches his member. Wrapping her hand around it induces a cathartic sigh from David, whose hands tighten around her breasts. 

“Gail- I-,” he starts, writhing in want, lust and love. 

“I know,” whispers Gail, as she presses against him once more, their bodies pressing against each other, the air in the room heavy with anticipation. 

David strokes down the side of her breasts, the dip in her waist, until he reaches her enticing hips. He caresses the skin underneath her navy panties, proceeding to remove them. 

Gail, looks at David as she positions him at her entrance, their eyes meet as he moves into her, filling her to the brim.

He holds her hands above her head as he begins his rhythmic thrusts, she, in turn arches her back, moving her hips closer, both edging closer and closer to climax. The thick air is filled with moans, and whispering of endearments from both of them. Their bodies moving in tune with each other, just as they know best. David’s thrusts become fuller and more pronounced, and Gail can sense him hitting her sweet spot. It does not take long for them to climax, together. David, clutching her hands, kisses her deeply, his brogue sound her name out as he climaxes in her, which in turn, triggers her climax. She comes, her moans echoing his name, their hands interlinked, bodies pressing against each other, in want, need and above all, love. 

When they finish, they lie as one on the plush carpet, their limbs entangled and glistening, showing the remnants of what had happened, deep sleep taking over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that lovelies, please leave a comment/criticism/kudos/Ten-Inch himself down below! Hopefully looking to turn this into a series.. about David and Gail.. so suggestions/prompts are welcome! 
> 
> xx


End file.
